callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mike Harper
Mike Harper is the non-playable deuteragonist of Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Harper is introduced as a Seal Team Six member in the first cutscene trying to obtain information about Raul Menendez from Frank Woods. Later, Harper is seen on missions with David Mason. Celeruim the day after he, Section, Salazar, and Crosby investigate the presence of Menendez soilders at Myanmar. Here, they discovered that Menendez was planning to use Celerium as a basis for a cyber attack that could cripple the entire cyberworld. The team found a scientist named Erik Breighner who had been brought in to process a Celerium core which would make all existing micro chip technologies usless.Though Erik was killed, he was able to give Section the Celerium core, which he later gave to Admiral Tommy Briggs who brought in an extraction team. Pakistan About one month later, Section and his team went to investigate Menendez's second-in-command, DeFalco, who was spotted in Pakistan. However before leaving, Section began seeing imiages of Menendez and himself as a child again. David then realised that Menendez played a part in Alex's death 30 years previous. Once in Afgianstan the were able to infiltrate Anthem, and managed to record Menendez's conversation with the leader of the Pakistani ISI, revealing that General Tian Zhao of the SDC was secretly forming an alliance with Menendez and that they would have a meeting on June 17. They also dissovered that Menendez had assigned DeFalco to managed to escape after almost being compromised, hbut ran into Zhao's forces. However, Zhao let them live since he assumed they were only after Menendez, and didn't know his secret because he didn't want to get captured. Karma The intel recorded from the conversation also revealed that Karma, which was then assumed as the cyberweapon Menendez planned to use, was on Colossus. He, Section, and Salazarwent to Colossus, and after fighting through several PMCs found out that Menendez planned to bomb the entire floating island. They also discovered that "Karma" was not a weapon, but a woman named Chloe Lynch. They located Chloe at Club Solar, but at the same time DeFalco also appeared and took several bystanders hostage. After Chloe decided to give herself in and punch him in the face, after the shoot out in Club Solar section and his team gave chase. Choice 1 If the player fails to catch up to him (or intentionally fails) then he will escape with Chloe and survive. However the player will be given a second chance to save Chloe in the strike force mission "Second Chance". *Choice 2 I f the player catches up with DeFalco then he will return fire to the player and can be killed in a fire fight. His body will then be carried back to a VTOL by Harper and Salazar, and Chloe will be saved Player's Choice on Survival During Achilles' Veil, the player, as Farid, will be given the choice of executing Harper or Menendez, choosing whether he will survive. Outcome 1= Shoot Harper - Should Farid execute Harper, Harper's story will end there and no longer continue (the player will no longer have his assistance). His role in Cordis Die will instead be taken by Agent Samuels. He will not be replaced on the final mission, Judgement Day, requiring the player to progress through the level without the assistance of an unkillable NPC teammate. |-| Outcome 2= Shoot Menendez - Should the player attempt to kill Menendez, Harper will survive and come back in later missions, but will be casevac'ed out and unable to participate in the rest of the mission. Harper will also be unable to protect Chloe. In Odysseus, Salazar will be shot by Harper after his betrayal. |-| USS Obama Attack Mercs attacked the USS Obama, Harper communicates with Section though the ship (If dead it will be taken by Briggs). After Section sees Salazar betray Briggs on camera, Section reaches to the control room and tells Karma or a Navy S.E.A.L to reboot the system. Section tells Harper Salazar betrayed them. Harper and Section confront Salazar who surrendered without incident. Outcome 1 If Harper is dead at this point then Salazar will be taken into custody. Choice 2 If Harper is alive at this point then he will execute Salazar in front of Section right on the spot. Section and Harper escape the US Obama with Crosby Protecting President Bosworth Believing that Menendez might be planning to target the U.S. President, Section took charge of escorting President Bosworth through the streets of Los Angeles amidst the worldwide chaos of Menendez's hacking. He also assisted several G20 convoys (including the Frenchs President's), and piloted an FA38 to cover the convoy from above until the reach the Prom Night Hotel. Assualt on Menendez Having finally secured the president, Section led an international team of special forces in a massive raid on Menendez's Cordis Die facility in Haiti, where the systems were being controlled. Midway, he witnessed a live broadcast by Menendez, and the self-destruction of the hacked drone army. He continued pursuing Menendez (with Harper, if he survived). As they reached a room, the floor beneath them exploded. Section managed to grab hold of the ledge, but then noticed Menendez about to escape with two Mercs soldiers (one of which could be DeFalco, if he survived; as well as Harper having his leg injured). Section slid down, while grabbing a KAP-40 from a dead soldier's holster, and shot the Mercs (and DeFalco if he wasn't killed earlier). He then stabbed Menendez twice, grabbed his Tac-45, and could either execute or capture him. After they reach the aricraft, Harper will be medically evacuated. Gallery Harper using Storm PSR BOII.png|Harper using the Storm PSR Harper Type 25 BOII.png Harper Type 25 2 BOII.png|Harper taking cover behind a car. Harper BOII.jpg|Harper in a devastated Los Angeles. Harper BO2.png Burned Harper and Zhao Fallen Angel BOII.png|Harper with his burned face in "Fallen Angel". Harper and Salazar at Colossus BOII.png|Harper with his burned face during "Karma". Harper's_Ad_BOII.png|Harper looking at his ad. Harper's_Death_BOII.png|Harper's death in Yemen. Mike Harper Model BOII.jpg|Harper Model. Harper Model BOII.jpg|Harper model with uniform. Mike Harper Celerium BOII.jpg|Harper in mission "Celerium" Harper Pilot Suit BOII.png|Harper in pilot suit. Trivia *He is voiced and motion-captured by Michael Rooker, who also plays himself in Call of the Dead. Rooker's face is also replicated via facial capture. *Harper's first name is Mike which is a nickname for Michael, the same name as his voice actor. *The last time Harper appears in a cutscene is in "Karma" due to his possible death in "Achilles Veil". *He is briefly seen in the after-game dance party doing an air guitar while listening to Avenged Sevenfold. *Him and Frank Woods share many similarities. Both have heavily tattooed arms and are well-known by each game's main protagonist (David Mason and Alex Mason respectively). *At the end of the mission "Fallen Angel", it is possible for Harper's face to be disfigured by driving through the fire. The right side of his face would be burnt, and at the beginning of "Karma", Salazar would mention it when Harper says that he would try and get girls if he could. It has no impact on gameplay later on. *If Harper avoided the face burning "treatment", an achievement/trophy, Hey Good Looking, will be awarded. *Harper was awarded "Character of the Year" by Ben of TheGamerDrive. Praise was directed towards Rooker's performance, as well as Harper's reliability as a character.http://thegamerdrive.weebly.com/ben.html *Aside from the soldier that says, "Let's move out," Harper has the first line in the game. *Harper is the only NPC who appears in every 2025 mission in person, provided he survives Achilles' Veil. *Harper's weapons of choice appear to be the M8A1, M27, and SCAR-H. *Of the trio in the 1980's (Mason, Woods, Hudson) and 2025 (Section, Harper, Salazar), Harper seems to be the only one that Menendez doesn't know the name of out of the two trios. However, Menendez could have learned Harper's name in Achilles' Veil when Harper was captured, since Harper is wearing a name tag. * It is possible it could be Lieutenant Commander like Section, since both of them take orders from each other. *Harper is the only NPC to use the Storm PSR in-game, using it on the CLAW in (If alive) *Harper is injured multiple times; in Fallen Angel, he can get his face burned off, in Karma, Chloe punches him, in Achilles' Veil, his VTOL crashes, injuring him and he possibly gets killed, and if he survived Achilles' Veil, in the end of Judgement Day, he gets a piece of rebar through his leg. *Harper has one holstered unusable M9, similar to Salazar. In Celerium and Judgement Day. *He has a Data Glove Paird(Seen in Cordis Die sitting down before Section checks his) *Harper, like Section, Salazar and random Navy SEALs, carries a couple of unknown Tactical Grenades *He is never seen using a helmet except in Celerium and Judgment Day when during flight in the wingsuit and when using glider wings at the start of Judgement Day. *in the intro of the mission "Old Wounds, he is seen wearing a pilot suit, the reason why is unknown References ru:Харпер Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Characters Category:Wounded in action